Problem: Solve for $y$, $ \dfrac{2y + 3}{y - 3} = 5$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $y - 3$ $ 2y + 3 = 5(y - 3) $ $2y + 3 = 5y - 15$ $3 = 3y - 15$ $18 = 3y$ $3y = 18$ $y = \dfrac{18}{3}$ Simplify. $y = 6$